


A Not So Friendly Visit

by SaltyTrash



Category: Antisepticeye - Fandom, Darkiplier - Fandom, Jacksepticeye Fandom, Markiplier fandom - Fandom, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Brotp, Multi, Septiplier if you want
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 00:25:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10058903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaltyTrash/pseuds/SaltyTrash
Summary: Jack was so exitcited to go see Mark in L.A.  However, it seems as if someone has other ideas. Warning! A bit of blood!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Take this for what you will. I see it as more as a BROTP than and actual ship so yeah. Also I'm calling Sean, Jack. Sorry if it bugs you!
> 
> Also I believe Tyler and Ethan live in separate apartments or whatever they live in, but I don't know so meh, just go along with it.

The rain beat against the cab, the heavy droplets not bothering the green haired Irish man inside. Jack was bouncing his foot in the back of the cab, eager and happy to get to see Mark again. The other youtuber had always been so nice when ever he was in L.A. Jack didn't get to see Mark last time he was here, but he was super exited to get to hang out for the night. His bags had already been left at the hotel and plans already made, so all the waiting was really getting to him. Well at least the weather here isn't that much different than from home. Jack barely noticed the cab stopping, staring up at the sky was distracting. "E'hmm." The cab driver grunted. "This your stop yeah?" He said. Jack snapped his focus back into reality, fumbling to get his wallet out of his pants. "Oh yeah, sorry." He said paying the man for his service, and grabbing the Umbrella he had brought with him.

He got out of the cab, thanking the man, and closing the door, practically bouncing his way up to Mark's door, knocking. He looked around once again taking in the area around him. The door opened revealing the Mark, in pajama pants and a T-shirt. "Oh, Hey Jack!" He said smiling. Jack turned smiling back, "Hey, Mark!" He said as the two hugged each other, and Mark welcomed Jack in. "Yeah, sorry Amy isn't here, she went to the store to go pick up some potatoes for you." He said Joking patting Jack on the back. "Haha. Thank you Mark." Jack snorted. He closed his umbrella and set it down next to the door, hanging up his hoodie, revealing his Reaper T-shirt. "So whats fer dinner Mark?" He asked going into the kitchen, leaning on the island. "Pizza." Mark responded. "What Amy actually went to the store to get."

"Nice, Nice." Jack said. "How has everything been with you guys?" Mark smiled. "Yeah, Amy's been a huge help around here, helping us with videos, and getting us organized. She's really..." Mark said continuing to go on, but Jack didn't hear him, his attention was brought to a strange voice in the back of his head.

"Oh Jack~" A familiar voice hissed in Jack's mind. "Were you ignoring me?" Jack's face became pale, and he frowned. "No, Not now Anti, please. Just for a couple days!" He pleaded in his mind. "Oh... poor baby, you should have thought of that before hand." Anti said as a static charge ran threw Jack's body.

"Jack, you alright?" Marks voice asked, bringing Jack back from his thoughts. "Oh... Mark. I- I don't think I'm feeling good. Could I borrow your bathroom?" Mark nodded looking fairly concerned. "You alright man, you look really bad." Jack nodded not saying anything running into the hall, heading to where the bathroom was, slamming the door shut. He let go of his breath, which he was holding in, not wanting to say anything in front of Mark. He turned his attention to the mirror, where Anti's eyes stared back at him, on his own form. "No." Jack said pointing at the mirror. "Not today, at least. One evening?" He said, trying to bargain with his reflection. "Oh, Jack, I think you forgot I existed for a couple minutes, I think I better fix that." The form said. "I think your friend will be the one we play with today." The figure said giving off an unsettling grin, that only a madman could manage. "Anti!" Jack said, starting to get upset as the static charge got powerful in his left hand, as it started to unnaturally glitch out. "Come on, Jack!" The voice hissed. "The more you struggle the harder it will get!

Outside the bathroom. Mark sat in front of his computer, looking up sickness that caused people to get pale, trying to look up medicine that might help his friend. He was worried, Jack never acted like that. He was okay the last time he had seen him, and he had been fine on the phone when Jack called him from his hotel. As he scrolled down, not finding anything he could think it could be, his computer started to glitch out, the text breaking and jumbling, numbers crossing in certain areas and occasionally going to static. "What the?" He grunted looking at the light above him. It was also acting strange, flickering. "What-" He said squinting at the light, before a yell from Jack made him Jump. "Jack?" He said getting up. "Is there a bug or something?" He said grabbing a shoe and heading to where Jack was in the bathroom.

Jack had yelled as the cut Anti had caused on his neck had reopened, sending pain through out his body. However, due to anti's glitching, it had closed up before it had time to do much damage, leaving his neck stained in blood. "QUIT FIGHTING!" Anti yelled, echoing in the room. Jack was getting tired, keeping Anti back, breathing hard. He knew he couldn't last for much longer. However, a voice outside made Jack's blood run cold. "Jack?" Marks voice said, getting closer. "Is there a bug or something?" Mark had unintentionally caught Jack off guard, as Jack lost control, and Anti took over. Jack's face became pale, as it began to glitch out, causing his eyes to become black, switching between Jack's and the black soulless pits, the cut appearing on his neck again. Anti let out a maniac laugh reaching to grab for the door, before his head started to jerk to the right, as Jack tried to regain control. "NO!" Anti shouted. "GIVE IN!"

Mark stood outside the door, stricken with worry. Either Jack was playing a cruel joke, or something was terribly wrong. He fought with himself to open the door. When he saw the door nob turn and hear Jack yell at himself, saying strange things, he finally decided to open it. His jaw dropped as he saw his friend on the floor, seemingly glitching out as his form switching between pale and paler, as he dropped the shoe causing his friend, or what was his friend, to look up at him, giving a maniac smile as his head jerked to the right freaking out. The figure started to breath heavy as it fell onto the wall, blood on it's neck and hands, occasionally twitching. The glitching and shaking finally stopped as Jack regained control, and Jack looked up at Mark. He knew Mark had seen the last part, where Anti had taken control.

"M-Mark..." He started, his voice quivering from exhaustion. "I-I can explain..." He started before Mark shook his head, reaching out a hand. "No need." He said calmly, smiling softly. "Let's get you cleaned up." Jack's expression twisted in confusion. "W-What?" That wasn't the reaction he was waiting for. "Y-You aren't scared?" Mark bit his lip, keeping his hand out. "Come on Jack." He said again. Jack hesitated, reaching his arm out, but grabbed Mark's hand. Mark grimaced a little when he felt the sticky red blood on his hand. "C'mon." He said pulling Jack up, patting him on the back. "Wash up, alright? I'll go make something warm." He said walking off, leaving Jack alone in the bathroom, his own reflection staring back at him this time.

Jack sighed grabbing his neck that was covered in blood, and was now sore. He looked terrible, he ran the sink and cleaned up the mess he had made, not being able to take some of the stains out of his shirt. He hung up the hand towel, and turned of the lights sighing to himself, a little concerned about what Mark would think. This isn't how he wanted his vacation to go at all. He opened the door, moving the shoe Mark had brought to the side, and heading for the kitchen, where Mark stood in front of a Coffee Machine. Jack moved to where a stool, was pulling it up, setting his hands on the counter, as he watched Mark pull down some mugs, pouring coffee into them. His friend walked over setting one of the mugs down in front of him, sipping out of his own. Jack nodded his head, not saying anything and taking a sip out of the cup. The two shared an awkward silent moment before Mark spoke.

"So how long has that been happening?" He said quietly almost mumbling his words. Jack looked into his cup, trying to think. "It started in early October. It was short and quick, blacking out for short bursts, or my head jerking unnaturally. I pushed it away as nerves, nothing big, but," His hand starting to shake. "The longer I pushed it away, the stronger it got. He..." Jack grabbed his throat. "He did something, but... It didn't hurt. It's like he did it to himself. It's not always that violent." He looked at Mark, his hands shaking violently. "Mark, he toys with people, he... He wanted to toy with you. He was going to hurt you... You were in so much danger, why did you come to get me? Why," Jack stopped looking at Mark. "Why were you so calm afterward?" Jack asked the shaking in his hands stopped. Mark looked down, a sullen look on his face. "Well..." Mark started biting his lip. "You aren't alone."

"What?" Jack said putting his cup on the counter, a deep feeling of worry in his gut. "What do you mean by that?" Mark looked at Jack, his eyes full of sadness. "You're lucky, Jack. You, you can suppress your demons. Your's aren't crawling on your back, pulling at you, whispering things into you're ear." Mark's shadow started to twist and elongate, taking on movement of it's own, as it rolled it's head around it's neck, placing it's hands behind it's back, two white holes appearing in it, clearly eyes. "It's there, and tells you to do things you don't want to, always asking to get in." Mark said, his voice getting unnaturally deep, as if someone else were talking. An unusual feeling of fear coming over the room. "You have to fight everyday, from when you start to when you end. It will always follow you, and it knows one day you'll fail. One day you'll crumble." Mark said burying his face in his hands, his shoulders starting to shake.

"Mark!" Jack shouted, putting his hands on Mark's shoulder. The shadow then reacted grabbing Jack's hand, causing Jack's arm to glitch out, causing him to fall back. The shadow tilted it's head, it's eyes changing as if it were smiling, then faded. The fear in the room subsided and Mark's shadow returned to normal, leaving Mark and Jack on the floor. "That's... that's what you mean?" Jack said putting his head down. Mark pulled his face out of his hands, his face riddled with sadness and regret. "Yes." He said bowing his head. "He's manipulative, but..." Mark shook his head. "I can keep him away, but he doesn't truly leave." Jack shifted, setting his hand on Mark's shoulder. "Mark, I'm... I'm sorry. If I would have known, I... I would have done something." Mark shook his head. "No, it won't leave. I've tried, Jack, I truly have. It only makes him angry." Jack frowned. "Mark... I'm sorry if this sounds personal but, have you told Amy?"

Mark shook his head. "No, I'm afraid to. He knows it. I've kept it secret for so long, I'm sure I can go a little farther." Jack sighed. Leaning back into the drawers behind him. What would he have done if he would have known? What was there that he could do. Why had the shadow smiled? What had it done? "Jack," Mark said finally. "Let's clean up and forget this. Just..." He paused sighing, "Just know your not alone, and what ever happens, I won't be scared of you, because that thing isn't you." He said getting up. "Mark." Jack said. "Thank you." Mark turned and smiled. "It's what friends are for." He said, holding out his hand for Jack.


End file.
